


The Game Has Begun

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Beaten Path of Anger and Hurt [3]
Category: Homestuck, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, Everyone is female, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Dwalin, Female Dwalin/Female Ori, Female Ori, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Gender or Sex Swap, Guilt, Human/Troll Hybrids, Human/Troll Relationship, Human/Troll Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: After Bilbo vanished into nothingness, he finds himself in a particular place, and as something he wasn't expecting to be.Sequel to A Distrustful Contract





	1. Press Start to Play

**Author's Note:**

> So here's where the crossover takes more of an effect:  
> Bilbo - Rose  
> Thorin - Kanaya  
> Dwalin - Equius  
> Ori - Nepeta  
> Of course more will be added as time goes on, but here is where it stands so far!

Bilbo slowly woke up, finding the wooden floor of Bag End under his hands. _'What was I doing here?'_ he asked himself, getting to his feet. Something didn't seem right and he tried everything in his power to figure out what. All he remembers is passing out in front of Thorin and everything went blank, but why was he here in his home of all things. Everything was intake to say the least and everything seemed well enough in order, but it didn't make sense. He remembers being in Erebor, fathoms and fathoms away from the Shire and he just appeared out of no where!

He would get this settled soon, the least he could do was make some tea. He waddled into the kitchen, and he was aware his gait seemed off. He was swaying more. He also didn't remember fabric touching anything beyond his chins. He looked down and found himself in a short sleeved black dress that went to the floor. There was long purple sleeves underneath and a purple tie around the waist. On the chest area looked like a ghost and a skull combined. He also had purple shoes on, which only further perplexed him further.

"No, no, no, no! Why am I in a dress?" he shrieked and ran to a mirror. He, or rather, she looked into a mirror. Her hair was still the golden brown and curly, but with a black headband on too. The dress suited her well in her rather plump figure. Her hands started tracing down her sides, feeling her hips, torso, breast. "I'm female," Bilbo muttered, looking at her face. At least nothing changed about her face besides the black lipstick. She kicked off the purple shoes in an instance, disgusted. She was glad the hair on her feet was still there.

A knock was issued from the door. "Bilbo?" a young ladies voice came from the other end of the door. At this, Bilbo didn't know what to do, but she thought quite dumbly and answered the door, surprised at what she found on the other side of the door.

She found a grey skinned woman before her. She had a black tee shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath on with a green symbol in the middle with a long, floor length red skirt with black shoes. She had candy corn colored horns, one curving upwards and the other forking down at the tip. "Bilbo?" she said softly.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, not sure what to say. Her hair was short and black, but with some braids here and there. They stood looking at one another out of curiosity due to Thorin's eyes having bright yellowish orange sclera.

"Do you know what's going on?" Thorin asked. Bilbo shrugged, letting Thorin in before shutting the door and walking to the dining room, taking a seat. Thorin took a seat beside her, letting out a sigh.

"We might need to find the other's and figure out how to get back to the Mountain. I remember being there before I disappeared," Bilbo finally said, taking a deep breath.

"How do you know for sure that's the way to go?" Thorin asked.

"I don't, it's only a hunch. Regardless, we should get moving soon to see if going to the Mountain will ultimately take us back to where we were males, not that I'm not flattered by the dress."

Thorin snorted at this. "Well, if you insist. We head to Erebor by nightfall. I hate to see anyone actually see us in these weird outfits." She paused for a moment, looking at Bilbo. "Hey, I'm sorry about everything. It's my fault we're in this mess and I should be the one to get us out of it."

Bilbo didn't say anything, she stood up and started cooking dinner and get packing on clothing and rations.


	2. Heading Out the Shire

Thorin and Bilbo ate their dinner contently, taking in what would most likely be the last warm meal under a home. Bilbo had everything taken care of with Bag-End, it would go to Drogo, a good friend of hers for many years and a part of the large family.

Thorin finished first, cleaning off her plate in the sink, halfly trying to get the greyness out of her skin, but it wasn't working. Bilbo noticed her and hissed under her breath, making Thorin stop. "Sorry," Thorin replied, blushing.

"Just try to relax," Bilbo said mellowly, "We will be back into our own bodies, in our own lives again, not whoever I am right now, because this isn't me! I'm a hobbit of Bag-End and nothing is going to change that. Same with you, you will always be the King of Erebor."

"This body says otherwise," Thorin said, "and my outfit."

"I think you look quite nice, actually," Bilbo replied, smiling a bit as she finished off her dinner and joined Thorin by the sink.

"Well, I find you very nice," Thorin muttered, looking away from her. Bilbo looked at her and smiled.

"You know, even though you were an ass during that journey, I only hope soon I can forgive you for what happened. A part of me knows that wasn't you," Bilbo said, washing off the plate. Thorin said nothing and went to pack what was left to pack, trying to keep her mind off of it.

"Thorin?" Bilbo called out to her. "What's wrong?"

"How can you forgive me after everything? Even if you think that wasn't me, it still was. I nearly killed you, I betrayed you, I nearly kicked you out, I nearly lost you, yet you still came to me and looked at me as a friend, even after all the lying, after all the hurt, after all the pain we caused you, after all the pain I caused you. I wish I could take it all back, fix my wrongs, but I can't, because I'm not worth that. You are worth more than me, yet you are risking your life to bring us back to a place where I did enough wrongs? I don't ask this of you, in fact, isn't it better if I set out alone? Without you worrying about me?"

"Don't you get that I'm stuck in this body as much as you are stuck in yours? Either way, we are both going to have to get over all of this and get to Erebor. I am chosing to get over it like an adult, I'm not sure where you stand in this, but I'm doing what I think is right. Who the hell do you think I am just to stand by and let you go alone when I'm in the same situation you're in? We might have been through a lot, and I might not fully trust you, nor like you right now, but if we can get to our own bodies, to your home, maybe I can return to here, but as me, not this!" Bilbo gripped her hands and stared up at Thorin. "We need to get going, unless you want to wait one more day to rest, because I'm more than tired and frankly could use a day of rest and to still get used to this body while I still have time instead of getting used to it on the roads."

"Very well, we wait until tomorrow night, get some sleep while we can in the comforts of a bed," Thorin said, going to pack more, but Bilbo grabbed her hand and took her to Bilbo's room. "Hey, where are you taking me?"

"To bed! That's where! I'm not going to just let you stay up all night while I sleep!" Bilbo growled. Thorin let herself be pushed into the room. Bilbo went to the washroom and took a nice hot bath while Thorin changed into pajamas she had in her bag.

Bilbo entered into the room and snorted, looking at Thorin's pajamas. It was a green onesie with a grub tail attached to the back. Bilbo had a purple onesie on with a large pocket in the front.

Thorin entered into the soft sheets, followed by Bilbo, facing away from Thorin. Bilbo was the first one to fall asleep while Thorin remained awake, feeling very uncomfortable in her new body.


	3. Accepting the New Form They Became

Bilbo woke up, feeling Thorin no longer there. She snapped awake. "Thorin?" she called out.

The black haired, grey skinned creature poked out of the bathroom. "I was wondering when you would wake up. It's half past noon."

Bilbo blushed at her. "Sorry, I needed sleep."

"And that's why I let you sleep."

Bilbo frowned at her, getting up. "Thank you. Once you're done in there, can I go take a shower too?" Thorin nodded at her.

"Yes, just give me a moment, I just wanted to make sure this was true, that I was this and grey and . . . oh the stars, I'm not sure how to comprehend this still. I want to continue as me, the real me. We need to leave soon. The quicker we get to the mountain, the faster we are ourselves."

Bilbo got out of bed and hugged her. "But what if, when we get to the mountain, figure that we both like these bodies, that we love being these people, and want to be away from the lives we made?"

"I don't want to think about loving these bodies, loving being this . . . thing!" Thorin snapped. Bilbo looked at her, looking worried.

"I nearly lost you because of the dragon sickness! I thought that maybe this body wouldn't hail that curse, because I have never felt that so whole in my entire life, Thorin! I thought you would feel the same after all of this!" She sobbed and ran into the bathroom, shoving Thorin out.

"Bilbo!" Thorin said in shock and not realizing the strength of the hobbit female thing she wasn't sure what she was. "Hey, Bilbo!" she tried the door and found it locked. She then pounded the door again and again, only until there was the sound of running water. Thorin knew she was going to be in there for a bit, letting her soak off the pain and make-up.

_Why am being so awful to Bilbo? Bilbo is beautiful, amazing, adorable, and more than anything I could ever dream to have for a friend, a best friend, a lover, a wife, a . . . One._

Bilbo opened the door, her dress on her again, her make-up on, headband on. Thorin just stared at her, also wearing the clothing she was wearing from the beginning. "You look nice," Thorin said.

"You do too." Bilbo blushed at her and walked up to her, kissing her. "We can still . . . get to the mountain . . . to see the others." Thorin nodded and just let themselves kiss for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not been able to write much, I've been trying to get through Welcome to Night Vale.


	4. Out of the Shire At Last

Bilbo and Thorin packed up, Bilbo admiring what was left of her home, her land, something she thought she could settle down, relax, maybe raise a family with someone, anyone. Bilbo didn't care. She was not expecting to turn female, making it that much easier to have children. All she needed was one good time with anyone and before long she was having a child, a family.

Thorin held her hand and walked out of the house. Bilbo locked the door, breathing deeply. Together, they ran out of the Shire, packs slamming against their back ends as they walked. Within an hour, they were out of the Shire. The Shire is a very large place, and it covers a large distance in the West. It was a long road from the Shire to Erebor, and that was something which was on both Bilbo and Thorin's mind.

Bilbo stayed proud and humble at this, walking calmly. "Can we go another way besides climbing the mountains in the rain?" she asked.

"We will go through the Mines of Moria. I know more about those Mines than anything. Trust me!" Thorin smiled, full of herself. Bilbo rolled her eyes.

"Says the person who got lost in my home twice," Bilbo said.

"I'm better in the mountains than the rolling hills. The walls usually speak to me when I walk, guiding me to my destination," Thorin explained.

"And the ground can't give you that? Maybe you dwarves should take off your shoes for a while, I bet you would be more connected to the world that way." Bilbo smirked to herself as they exited her most familiar lands to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm really not sure where to continue this. I know, really short chapters, but I'm just stuck.


	5. A Hurtful Night in Bree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just as I thought this was going to be it, I got a sparked idea from my cramping. Also I'm switching their names to Rose and Kanaya. Oh my stars I'm trash, just trash! Depressed trash!

Bilbo was just happy she got to sit down to a nice meal at the Prancing Pony, water dripping off of them. Thorin helped her sit down, but she crunched inwards to herself. Thorin put her arm around her, but she was having a lot of pain. "Can we go to our room for a bit?" she asked.

Thorin nodded and lead her to their room. As she shut the door, Bilbo was on Thorin, pulling her tightly to her and the bed. "Bilbo?"

"Call me Rose," she said, kissing her. "Kanaya."

Kanaya held her and fell on the bed. Rose slipped off her purple panties from her body, looking childishly at Kanaya, who rose her red skirt and took off her panties herself, which were green too. Kanaya sat on Rose, shoving her green tendrils up Rose's entrance. Rose moaned at this, raising her hips. She felt so much better with all of the slimy pushing and pulling inside of her, with all the kissing and licking. Kanaya pulled out, going into Rose's dress and licking her.

"Thank you so much, Kanaya," Rose said, moaning at her. Kanaya nodded and kissed her.

"Can you do this for me too?" Kanaya asked her.

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the night together. Rose woke up the next morning sweating, and went to take a nice bath. Her body was shaking under the hot water, both from nervousness and being scared. So very scared at what was next on the journey. From the Shire until Bree, it has been them running to get to Bree, rain pelting them, making eating anything warm impossible and they ended up starving through the week. Keep in, the rain didn't seem to be letting up once in the week, so sleeping was even harder. So, starved and exhausted, they got to Bree and the rest follows.

Rose looked at the sun and sighed. They had wasted the day already by half, being almost noon. A nice meal was needed, badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I have no idea why I'm still writing this. Hiatus away!


	6. Kanaya and Rose leave Bree Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long hiatus, but I'll probably go right back on it. I'm taking way more classes over the summer for not doing too well in this semester. I hope you guys can understand, I'm just really busy and might stop writing fanfiction all together due to uninterestingness. However, looking at all the fans I've made here and how far I've come, I don't want to leave this site even if I wanted to with all my hiatus'. Please understand that I'm usually very uninterested in writing general fanfiction because I'm working on original content. If you guys want me to write about my original characters, I'll happily do that, but I don't get the views like I hope for with the ones I've already posted.

Rose was hungry and tired, and after a long sleep and meal (which she just had) will help her greatly. Kanaya looked worried about her health, but a gentle smile could keep her at ease for a bit.

"I don't know about you, but after this rain ends, I want out of here," Kanaya said.

"You were always the one to get going before the others," Rose commented. Kanaya rolled her eyes.

"I'm just antsy, I guess you can say."

"Antsy isn't the half of it, you're constantly jumpy at anything that moves, lest of all me."

"Bilbo . . . sorry, Rose. I don't even understand where you got the name in the first place and why you're calling me Kanaya." She sat down frustrated.

"The names just came to me and it's taken me a long time to kick me into using them. I am female in this body."

"We both are, but in the end, I'm still the King of a Dwarven Land called Erebor!" Kanaya slammed her hand down. "Now I'm this grey horned demon of some sorts who can smell everyone's blood! I'm crying green tears that smells like my blood!" Kanaya turned to Rose with light green tears falling down her face.

Rose didn't know what to say. She felt like it was all her fault, that everything was tumbling downwards in guilt. Only the sound of fist to wood . . . the door . . . that saved her from ripping herself from the inside.


	7. Rose Takes a Darker Turn

Rose turned away from Kanaya, moving back to the room, sitting down in the bed. She was looking out the window. Kanaya walked into the room, sitting by Rose. "I know this isn't your fault."

"Then stop making it my fault!" Rose shouted at her. Anger bubbled up inside of her. She ran at Kanaya, fists clenched, and punched her in the face. She swung again and again, every time hitting her in the face, until the only thing Rose saw was green. Rose looked terrified, moving away. From fear or shock, she passed out.


	8. Home At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you! I haven't been on here because of busyness and school work. Not only am I trying to get through a book, but I'm also being thrown books left and right. I'm just so grateful you guys have stuck with me for this long. Through my long hiatus' and my inability to not want to pile work on myself that college is doing a fabulous job already, but with projects and hosting a club by myself with no help from anyone else, I have been busy and exhausted. Fanfiction has been the last thing on my plate, but tonight I just needed to write trash and the ending of this story.

Rose found herself on the floor of her home, still Rose and not Bilbo. Kanaya was laying on the floor too, healed and not covered in her own blood. "I'm so sorry," Rose sobbed. Kanaya woke up to Rose sobbing. "It's my fault, Rose. I'm sorry about this." Rose put a finger to her own mouth. "Shh. We're home now. We can be happy." Kanaya laughed and cried, diluted green tears gushing from her eyes. Rose slid across the wooden floor to Kanaya and hugged her tightly.

"May we kiss?" Kanaya asked, still sobbing.

"Yes."

Kanaya grabbed onto Rose, holding her close as their lips touched.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
